


R U Mine

by sotherby



Series: Kiss Me and Hit the Road [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotherby/pseuds/sotherby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why,” said Mac, looking smug, “You jealous, square?”</p>
<p>Dennis folded his arms. “I’m not jealous. Don’t be ridiculous. And don’t call me ‘square’, alright, I’m more popular than you’ll ever be.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	R U Mine

**Author's Note:**

> this is so ridiculous oh my goD

"You’re late.”

Mac shrugged, his ridiculous old leather jacket creaking. “And?”

Dennis sighed, huddling closer under the shadows of the bleachers and letting Mac step into his space. He frowned in frustration when he found himself flushing.

“Never mind,” he said, peering over Mac’s shoulder. “Are you sure nobody followed you? Because that weird dirt grub kid is always following you around you know, what if he-“

Mac shook his head, lighting a cigarette and blowing smoke out into the chilly night air. Dennis wrinkled his nose and Mac grinned despite himself.

"I’m sure, Reynolds. Word from the bird. Jeez, don’t be such a sissy."

Dennis ran an agitated hand through his hair. “I’m not a sissy,” he hissed, “I’m being cautious. Do you know what would happen if we got caught? My life would be over. Do you understand?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Do you really think I’m that dumb? My dad would kill me. Look, are we gonna do this or not? ‘Cause I’m staying at Charlie’s tonight and if I’m not back by 11 he’ll get suspicious.”

“Again? Weren’t you staying at Charlie’s last time?”

“Why,” said Mac, looking smug, “You jealous, square?”

Dennis folded his arms. “I’m not jealous. Don’t be ridiculous. And don’t call me ‘square’, alright, I’m more popular than you’ll ever be.”

“Whatever,” murmured Mac, tossing his cigarette over his shoulder and leaning in to kiss Dennis briefly on the lips. “It’s not like that with Charlie. Not that it matters anyway.”

Dennis tugged on his leather jacket, wanting to take control, and pulled Mac closer. “Good,” he said, nipping at Mac’s bottom lip, “I just don’t feel like sharing you with some street loser.”


End file.
